One Two Three
by Tatsukei
Summary: Always three times. No more, no less. He was afraid or doing wrong, maybe knocking one forth time. And four times was not okay. Three was very good. No more, no less. Simple and plain.


_Knock knock knock_

_One two three_

His eye twitched. He was shaking.

_Thud thud thud_

_One two three_

Always three times. No more, no less. He was afraid or doing wrong, maybe knocking one forth time. And four times was not okay. Three was very good. No more, no less. Simple and plain.

Other nations at the meeting already though of him as strange, weird, perverted, sick… Everything.  
It was true that there wasn't a North Korea. And he was just Korea before. But no North Korea had showed up. And he had felt himself getting obsessions over most irrelevant things.

Like spoons.  
But they weren't irrelevant. No no no. They could have so many shapes and colours. And they would never hurt him. No, spoons were safe. And safe was good. It meant that everything was fine, no worries.

If Yong Soo ever had told anyone about his problems, he was sure that the other nations would turn him into a hospital where there was no one two three. No, they would force him to two, or maybe worse, four.

His legs were shaking. He stood in front of his mirror.

The reflection looked pale and so skinny. And he looked hungry.  
Yong Soo was also hungry.  
He tried to smile and the reflection gave him a forced smile.  
"Hey there, Yong Soo... You're looking good, daze."  
He scowled. One time. Two times. Three times.  
Good. Nothing to worry about.

Yong Soo sat at the conference table. In New York.  
A part of him said to him to be violent. The Americans had made him suffer.  
The other part of him told him to forgive.  
But all he did was to smile outwards.  
A smile meant everything was fine. All safe.

Yong Soo waked up in a while room. Wearing a white jacket with too long arms tied to his back.  
He looked around, looking for someone. Just someone.  
Then it knocked. One time. Two times. Three times. And a forth time!  
Yong Soo's eyes twitched. Four times. The person knocked _four _times.

The person entered the room. Or rather, the persons.  
It was Ivan, Alfred, Kaoru and Yao.

_Four_ persons. One too much.

But Yong Soo just smiled.  
"Hey, funny joke, daze!" He giggled "Now would you release me, daze? The jacket is uncomfortable…"  
But Alfred just shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do, Yong Soo. It's for your own best."  
Then Yong Soo screamed. "**YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME YOU CAPITALIST-PIG. I'M STARVING AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME FOOD OR ELSE I'LL BLOW UP ALL YOUR SORRY ASSES!**"

The four nations looked afraid of Yong Soo.

Kaoru's eyes were cold.

Yao's eyes were filled with disgust.

Ivan's eyes were full of disapproval.

And Alfred's eyes were filled with wrath.

The four nations leaved Yong Soo.  
But Yong Soo was hungry now.  
So hungry….

Some kimchi would have made Yong Soo very happy.  
But no one came to give Yong Soo kimchi, or any other food for that matter.

One part of Yong Soo screamed to him that the capitalist pigs would pay.

The other screamed to him that he should wait and be peaceful.

The two parts tore Yong Soo apart.  
After a couple of hours after thee fellow nation's visit, Korea was lying on the floor and rambled about his precious spoons and kimchi.

What Yong Soo didn't know was that his fellow ones were watching him from another room.

"He's tearing apart, aru." Yao said glooming.

"Of course he is, he's representing two nations." Ivan answered.

"But that shouldn't be possible..." Alfred trailed off.

"…" Kaoru didn't say anything.

All those four nations could do was to watch poor Yong Soo who was whining in pain and rambling about his obsessions.

Seconds went to minutes.  
Minutes went to hours.

Hours went to days.

Days went to weeks.

Weeks went to months.

Soon, Yong Soo had stayed in the hospital for four months. _Four_. It would have been much better with three! Not _four_. Four was horrible.

Yong Soo observed his little prison. He would get his food at four, sharp.

He felt annoyed. Why always _four_? Four was disgusting! Four was disrespecting! Four was horrible.

Three was fine, safe and everything good.

On the forth day in the forth month since Yong Soo was put into the hospital, a nurse made a terrible mistake.

You see, she was new and didn't know about their "no knives to the patients"-policy.

Yong Soo spotted the knife on his food tray. He grinned. Finally something which would give him One Two Three. It was a blessing. Like a gift sent from a god.

Yong Soo picked up the knife. Now he would get his blessing.

When the next nurse came to look after Yong Soo, she almost had a heart attack of the sight.  
All over the ceiling and the walls were numbers and symbols, just three of them. All of them drawn with blood.

In the middle of the room was Yong Soo biting on three of his fingers, grinning like a maniac.

He had three holes in his chest.

Yong Soo chanted:

"_One for the people that suffered._

_Two for the nation who became two. _

_Three for the personalized nation's pain"_

__  
A/N: I don't know what I wrote, okay.  
_


End file.
